Senhor das Moscas
by Lady Lazarus 7
Summary: <html><head></head>Songfic. Dumbledore & Snape. Friendship. Sobre as relações de suserania e vassalagem entre um filho pródigo e um pai estéril.</html>


**N/A:** A fic não tem relação com o livro/filme "O senhor das moscas". É uma interpretação livre da música homônima, da banda Cascadura.

-x-

_Tu, que escondes o amor do qual é detentor há milhões de dias  
><em>

Suas pernas caminhavam com a firmeza que ele não tinha para aparatar. Só havia um lugar aonde ir agora, só uma pessoa a quem recorrer.

_Recorrer._ Uma coisa tão humilhante e já tão recorrente na vida ávida por orgulho de Severus Snape. Em primeira instância, Lily parecera um oásis perfeito para suas brotantes imperfeições de menino. Tão logo se mostraria uma miragem, e ele se veria obrigado a recorrer ao lado negro para se satisfazer. Não que fosse simples, nem que ele quisesse oscilar... Mas, incapaz de se desprender de qualquer dos lados que fosse, ele acabaria vendo-se preso à própria armadilha.

_Você a ama. Você a perde, mas no fundo ela nunca foi sua. Você parte, mas nunca estará longe o suficiente. Você tenta consertar, mas é tarde demais._

Dessa vez, não ao senhor da carnificina, a quem ele servira pelo gosto da morte e por um prazer que nunca vinha. Sua esperança era aquele que chegava depois e acolhia as moscas. Era o que ele era, no final das contas. A mosca sobre o monte de merda, o resto de tudo que já houvera de bom e ruim em si mesmo.

Última instância. Era agora um homem ajoelhado e desesperado aos pés de outro. Albus Dumbledore seria o juiz de seu destino.

_Tu, que é próprio da dor, dela é professor, de natureza arredia_

_Perdoar_. Um perdão que não é seu. Quantos erros _seus_ esse homem ajoelhado representava em sua frente? E ainda implorava pela redenção. Por meio dele, o que mais tinha dívidas para com os céus ou o que fosse. Ele que fracassara no amor e na guerra, mesmo quando ainda se tratava de uma guerra particular. Quantos pecados _seus_ aquela irônica cena demonstrava não estarem perdoados?

_Você ama. Você mata. É o resumo da vida dos amaldiçoados._

Sim, de um jeito ou de outro ele havia matado mais de uma pessoa àquela ocasião, incluindo a si mesmo. O verdadeiro Albus, desconhecido e imperfeito. E sim, ele era amaldiçoado, mesmo com toda a pompa e adoração do mundo bruxo. Ser modesto e ajudar o próximo... não havia nada mais fácil e não passava de obrigação.

E agora aquele homem personificando a sua dor trancafiada há tanto tempo. Pedindo que ele fosse o meio pelo qual a sua redenção se faria.

Primeiro o desprezo, por se enxergar tão claramente no que, então, era o inimigo. Depois a consciência de que, talvez, esse fosse o _seu_ único meio, afinal. E por fim, a máscara de juiz impassível porém bom, absolvendo o réu porque no fundo conhece os seus crimes.

_Oh! Meu velho, me salva! Me livra da mágoa  
>Transforma em asas minha cruz.<em>

Os anos se passaram.

O que antes fora um ritual de denúncia e absolvição logo se tornou um contrato entre suserano e vassalo, algo mais fácil de lidar para ambas as partes. Dumbledore oferecia abrigo e algum sentido, ao passo que Snape lhe devotava a tão velha e valorizada lealdade. Tudo muito vago e precioso. No fim, tudo o que tinham era a palavra falada, como há séculos. Aquele acordo secular.

De qualquer modo, o tempo e a linearidade tornavam tudo muito suportável. A maior pena da salvação, pensava Severus, por enquanto era ouvir as predições malucas de Sibila Trelawney. Mas isso chegava a fazê-lo rir, às vezes, e esquecer a verdadeira sorte.

_Tu, que é da rejeição, me traz proteção, me leva consigo_

Guirlandas de fadas mordentes. Neve falsa se desfazendo a meio metro das poucas cabeças no Salão Principal.

Snape retorcia o canto da boca num sorriso de descrença, vendo o resto do corpo docente se embriagar depois que os alunos já haviam ido para seus dormitórios. Hagrid cantava a plenos pulmões enquanto McGonagall e Sprout davam risadinhas como adolescentes, e Flitwick era o ouvinte atento de um Dumbledore que filosofava mais que o normal. Só o tédio o prendia ali.

Acabou ficando por último na mesa, junto com o diretor, numa cena que já se tornava comum.

"Vejo que a falta de afeição entre você e Harry não muda com o passar do tempo, Severus", comentou Dumbledore, casualmente.

Snape revirou os olhos. Ele sempre dava um jeito de trazer o assunto à tona, e fazer parecer que além de tudo, era _dever dele_ se dar bem com aquela indesejada cópia de James Potter.

"Não, não muda. Não vejo como isso pode ter alguma importância."

"Você se esquece de que é a _ele _queestá protegendo. É a _ele _quevocê tem dedicado a vida, Severus."

"Por favor", murmurou Snape contrafeito. "Não é e nunca será Harry Potter a razão por que eu... faço o que faço."

"Nós precisamos admitir que as coisas tomam rumos inesperados, Severus. No fim...", ele suspirou longamente, e fitou o vazio. "No fim, os atingidos pelas nossas atitudes são apenas estranhos... e nós mesmos. E os estranhos tornam-se parte de nós mesmos."

Ele o perfurou com os olhos e Snape soube a quantas coisas ele se referia. Às vezes o irritava, aquela postura de... por falta de melhor termo, _pai_, que Dumbledore adotava. Compreensivo e duro, ao mesmo tempo "senhor da verdade" e lastimavelmente compassivo.

"Está se tornando um velho sentimental. Me trata como se eu fosse algum tipo de filho pródigo", disse, com um sorriso amargo. "O problema é que nunca parti do seu lado."

"Mas você voltou."

_Tu que, assim como eu, nunca aprendeu o que é temer um inimigo_

"_Mas você não pode negar que Dumbledore tem classe."_

É, Snape não tinha.

Secretamente divertiu-se um pouco com a fala ridícula de Potter suplicando ajuda. _"Ele tem Almofadinhas! Ele tem Almofadinhas no esconderijo dele!"_ Divertiu-se em dissimular. Porque para ele era fácil ser frio, era fácil fingir que não ligava a mínima para a improvável captura de Black — como seria ainda mais fácil realmente não se importar com uma real captura de Black...

Às vezes ele se perguntava se tais sentimentos não anulavam o que quer que fosse que ele tentasse fazer de bom.

Focou no objetivo, no entanto, e aquela foi uma noite longa.

Já no corredor do Largo Grimmauld pôde ver um vulto cinzento.

"Severus" ele o cumprimentou com naturalidade, como se não tivesse sumido sem deixar vestígios fugindo numa cauda flamejante de fênix, como se não o tivesse deixado sem as menores instruções.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, entretanto, Dumbledore o cobriu de instruções. Pois o resto da Ordem da Fênix já estava a postos, e o imprudente e burro Potter já estava a caminho da forca, e Snape devia colocar-se estrategicamente no meio dos bons, para que o Lorde das Trevas achasse estar enganando a todos quando na verdade era ele o grande tolo da situação.

"E você?" atreveu-se a perguntar.

"Eu estarei por perto" respondeu Dumbledore, e não sorria.

-x-

Só voltou a vê-lo direito na manhã do dia seguinte.

"Mandou me chamar?"

"Só queria cumprimentá-lo pelo desempenho ontem, meu caro."

Snape deu um riso fraco.

"Não fui eu quem travou um duelo com o próprio Lorde das Trevas em pleno Ministério da Magia."

Dumbledore levantou as sobrancelhas com expressão estranha. Snape não era dado a elogios.

"Já tínhamos perdido um dos nossos, ainda estamos em baixa" comentou ele com olhar triste. "E eu não temo Lord Voldemort. Você o teme?"

Snape não respondeu, dando um sorriso amargo com o canto de boca.

"Evidente que não" Dumbledore respondeu à própria pergunta. "Nós na verdade não temos o que temer, Severus."

Snape imaginou que ele fosse falar algo sobre a justiça não falhar, ou a escolha pela luz em detrimento de trevas, mas ele o surpreendeu.

"Um homem só teme por aquilo que ama."

E virou-se, num gesto que ele entendeu ser a sua deixa para partir. Visto assim, a capa pendendo encurvada das vestes em suas costas, Dumbledore parecia um homem muito castigado pela vida. E Snape soube que nunca chegaria a saber por quê.

_E aquilo que amamos já se foi_, pensou, saindo da sala do diretor com as próprias vestes negras farfalhando às costas.

_Oh! Meu velho, me salva! Me livra da mágoa  
>Transforma em asas minha cruz.<br>Senhor das Moscas, nas horas mais loucas_

_de escuridão me acende a luz_

Eles andavam rápido pela noite chuvosa de lua nova, as varinhas em punho enquanto atravessavam um trecho particularmente difícil e cheio de espinhos da floresta. Uma excitação que nenhum dos dois revelaria, infantil demais para ser exteriorizada.

Só mais uma tarefa da Ordem. Remus Lupin havia convivido com os lobisomens por um tempo, mas eles não se haviam convertido. Lidar com isso quando a guerra se tornasse totalmente declarada era simples burrice.

"Quantos acha que são?", perguntou Snape.

"Uma dúzia, no mínimo", respondeu Dumbledore, com naturalidade.

Havia convocado Severus como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Convidar Severus Snape para matar. Depois de anos, simplesmente deixar que ele exercitasse o lado negro. Uma prova silenciosa e gritante de confiança. Nenhum dos dois falara a respeito.

Chegaram perto a ponto de conseguir ver o local em que eles se escondiam. Silêncio, a não ser por roncos altos. Dumbledore tirou a varinha, e começou a murmurar encantamentos para o céu.

A chuva piorou. Raios caíam perto e seguidos, galhos de árvores começaram a cair sobre as cabanas dos lobisomens. Snape virou-se para ele, incrédulo.

"O que está fazendo?!"

"Acordando-os, é claro. Ora, Severus, não pensou que iríamos assassiná-los covardemente enquanto dormem, não é?"

"Você é louco, Dumbledore."

"É o que alguns dizem."

_Tu, de rosto marcado, que mantém guardado embaixo desse seu capuz._

Pouco menos da metade dos grandes corpos já jazia, ao menos desmaiado, por ali. Algumas cabanas haviam sido desfeitas. Era visível que Dumbledore se apiedava, mas nem por isso deixava o dever.

Snape urrou ao esgueirar-se para trás de uma rocha, com a varinha em punho num braço que havia sido ferido pelas garras de um lobisomem do qual aparentemente só havia a parte lobo. O maldito nem precisava se transformar, era quase um Greyback. Olhou o machucado rapidamente antes de perscrutar as possibilidades que ainda tinha ali.

"Severus" disse Dumbledore repentinamente, aparatando para trás da mesma rocha. "Há uma coisa que precisa saber caso não saiamos os dois vivos daqui esta noite."

"E o que é?" perguntou, de cenho franzido e péssimo humor.

"O cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é seu."

_Tu, que é força e valor, que é nobreza e pavor, mostra se eu te faço jus._

O som seco da marcha dos alunos encontrava eco nas batidas do seu coração. Por mais que soasse arbitrário e fosse ridículo. _Ele _teria lhe dito que não havia nada de ridículo em escutar o que o coração diz. Quase podia ouvir a voz dele ali, em seu lugar de direito, que Snape agora ocupava sem nenhuma vergonha.

Não havia sido uma simples herança. Não, Dumbledore não lhe legara nada de um jeito amigável. Era tudo uma conquista de sangue, exigências que ele ainda não o perdoava por ter feito.

_"Esse sempre foi o seu plano, não, Dumbledore?" perguntara, ultrajado e petulante. "Me fazer acreditar que era seu cão de caça favorito, mas me fazer morder a mão que me alimenta. Percebe o quão ridículo tudo isso é?"_

_"Não seja tão presunçoso, Severus" ele censurou-o calmamente. "Nunca foi minha intenção te enlouquecer. Eu apenas não confiaria a tarefa a mais ninguém. Para usar a sua metáfora... Nenhum outro cão morderia minha jugular com tamanha honra e precisão."_

Os olhos dele agora o espreitavam por toda parte no castelo que ele ora dirigia. Estava desvirtuando toda uma filosofia anterior por uma causa tão velha quanto viva em sua mente.

E era só lá que importava.

Só lá importava, pois quando a serpente finalmente tirou-lhe a carga dos ombros, ele viu o verde da Maldição Mortal vir doce, e não importava que olhos eram. Só lá importava, pois do outro lado haveria um velho barbudo, paternal e orgulhoso, sorrindo como se o mundo fosse feito de sorvete de limão.

E podia ser que, afinal, fosse.


End file.
